


Женские дела

by Yozhik



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Женские дела

Иногда Лелиана думает, что ей надо бы ревновать. Не к красавчику Алистеру, упаси Создатель – она не может представить себе женщину, способную испытывать к нему что-то кроме материнской жалости. Не к антиванскому наёмнику – она не верит, что с ним может быть хоть что-то всерьёз; и она гонит от себя воспоминания о том вечере в «Жемчужине», не потому что вспоминать тревожно, а потому что думать о таком на ночь стоит только если знать точно, что с утра Элисса уже вернётся.  
Нет, если уж ревновать, то к болотной ведьме. Достаточно разок посмотреть, как Морриган забывает о своём ехидстве, разговаривая с Элиссой Кусланд, как Элисса протягивает ей найденную где-нибудь в развалинах книгу или золотую безделушку, как…  
Лелиана даже понимает: это говорит в ней не ревность, а страх. Предательская надежда потерять возлюбленную раньше, чем та умрёт. Ей снова был сон – Лелиана никогда не видела Древних Богов, но они ведь похожи на высших драконов, так пишут, а драконом была Флемет, драконом была та ложная богиня; и она видела мёртвую Элиссу в когтях мёртвого дракона, и знала, что так и будет, безумного бога может упокоить только смерть Стража и выбора нет.  
Элисса возвращается к вечеру, в руках у неё – письма из Башни и несколько цветков, что в народе зовут «милостью Андрасте». Где нашла? Неужели всё ещё помнит? Лелиана хватает её за руки – загрубевшие ладони, перчатки не спасают, пальцы, что не должны держать ничего тяжелее пера или иглы, загорелая кожа, под которой течёт заражённая скверной кровь; руки, что касались священного праха, что могут быть такими нежными, пальцы, которые так рассеянно крутят какое-нибудь украшение, словно не помнят, что с ним делать.  
Цветы пахнут на всю комнату, и всё становится на место: да, Элисса ладит с Морриган, да, она убила Флемет лишь потому, что Морриган попросила – ну и что? Разве она не уничтожила Марджолайн только чтобы вернуть Лелиане покой, не помнит все те мелочи, что они обсуждали мимоходом, не поверила в _тот_ сон?  
\- Твой Создатель жесток, - говорит Элисса, приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы Лелианы. – Был бы он добр, не послал бы мне тебя, и я умерла бы спокойно, теперь, когда Хоу больше нет и я никому ничего не должна.  
Элисса Кусланд, наверно, в жизни не слышала Песни Света целиком, она скорее поверит в Древних Богов, чем в Создателя и Андрасте; и потому пути к её спасению скорее найдутся у ведьмы-отступницы, чем среди всех знаний церкви, и потому наутро Лелиана идёт к Морриган.  
\- Девочка, только прошу тебя, не начинай молиться, - смеётся ведьма. – Да, средство есть, нет, ты знать о нём не хочешь. Я поговорю с ней, ступай и перестань так глупо улыбаться, а то мне станет дурно.  
Зеркало в золотой оправе отражает торжествующую улыбку. Морриган знает – Элисса Кусланд подарит ей душу Древнего Бога и всё, что понадобится для его возрождения, так же легко, как дарила браслеты и медальоны.  
А остальное пускай забирает эта девчонка.


End file.
